incest
by sivanya anggarada
Summary: berubah, satu kata penuh arti yang melambangkanmu yang sekarang nee nii-chan /BL /incest :3/ kyuunaru
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna! Saya adalah author baru yang abal, saya hanya ingin mencoba membuat ffn, mohon bantuannya untuk para senpai XD kritikan saya terima, semoga banyak yang suka XD

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing: KyuuxNaru, xxxNaru

Nilai: M (kkyyaaa XD)

Peringatan: Typos, yaoi, gaje, inses, BDSM, pemerkosaan, mainan, de el el

Keterangan: -kyuubi: 26 tahun

-Naruto: 16 tahun

PROLOG

"aaahhhkk.. pe-pelaannh aannii-kkii" desah seorang pemuda yang berada diposisi bawah.

"ukkhh.. kau menjepit miliiikkuu narr.. akkkhh" seseorang yang berada diatasnya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat -ingin meraih kepuasaann "terrruusskhh mmeendesaahhkk nnaarruuu.. sebutt namakku Narr.. akhhh"

"Kyyuuuhhh ahh .. leebiihhkk cephh-aatt .. akkhh"

"NAARRRUUTTTOOO/ KKYYUUUUU" untuk kesekian kalinya kegiatan terlarang mereka berakhir

"selamat pagi, Sasuke" senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Naruto untuk menyapa sahabat karibnya, Sasuke.

"hn" Naruto hanya bisa memaklumi sahabatnya yang pendiam. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju rak sepatu, mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal khusus sekolah. Setelahnya mereka menuju kelas dengan kesunyian melingkupi.

"pagi minna" salam kecil Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil menyapa teman sekelasnya- seperti tadi. Senyuman yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona.

"pagi Naru-chan" balas Kiba- Sahabatnya juga.

"jangan memakai surfix '-chan' kib, aku bukan wanita" ujar Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya –imut. Sambil berjalan kebangkunya nomor dua dari belakang dekat jendela (bangkunya diatur satu baris satu meja)

"hei, jangan marah Naru, Kiba hanya bercanda hehehehe" balas teman yang berada didepannya –Chouji

"bhuuu.. tetap saja Chouji! Kiba bercanda setiap hari memakai surfix '-chan' padahal aku sangatlah tampan" narsis Naruto.

"wajahmu mengarah keimut Naru-chan" balas seorang wanita diikat ponytail berambut pirang, yang kemudian duduk dimeja Naruto –Ino.

"hentikan Ino! Aku bukan wanita!" pagi itu dibuka dengan senyuman Naruto. Yang tanpa disadarinya teman dibelakangnya tersenyum kecil melihat kebahagian dari 'sahabatnya'

TBC

Yey ini hanya pembuka kalau ada kritikan silahkan diungkapkan XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna! Ketemu lagi :* (gak ada yang kangen ya?) chap 1 updet!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing: KyuuxNaru, xxxNaru

Rated : M (kkyyaaa XD)

Warning: Typos, yaoi, gaje, INCEST, BDSM, rape, toys, de el el

Keterangan: -kyuubi: 26 tahun

-Naruto: 16 tahun

Chap 1: semua berubah

"tadaima" _sepi, mungkin aniki belum pulang. "_syukurlah aniki belum pulang, setidaknya aku harus membersihkan rumah, yosh semangat" ucap semangat Naruto, pemuda pirang jabrik nan halus ini. Setelahnya ia menaruh tasnya dikamarnya yang juga ditempatinya bersama sang kakak. Setelahnya ia mengganti bajunya dan bersiap untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Dimulai dari yang mudah, memunguti baju yang berserakan akibat "bermain" dengan sang kakak, menaruhnya dimesin cuci menunggu air hingga mengisi tigaperempat dari mesin cuci dan memutar tombol untuk memutar cucian tidak lupa _detergen_ untuk mengharumkan pakaian.

Kemudian Naruto pergi belanja untuk memasak makan malam. "hmm enaknya masak yang gampang gampang saja. Ehmm_ teriyaki_ saja. Ah aku juga ingin ramen"

Sepulang berbelanja Naruto bergegas memasak makan malam. "ah! Sudah jam 07.15 sebentar lagi aniki pulang, sebaiknya aku mandi sebentar."

**Author Abal**

Setelah mandi Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak makan malam-Teriyaki. Karena melamun Naruto tidak sadar jika seseorang memasuki rumahnya. Orang itu tersenyum kecil mendapati Narunya memasak sambil melamun, menaruh tas kantornya disofa, melepas jasnya kesembarang tempat dan tidak lupa pula melepas kancing pada kerahnya. Dan dengan sangat berhati-hati ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Tersentak kecil dari tubuh yang dipeluknya. Sebelum memberontak, tercium parfum yang sangat Naruto kenal. Kemudian membalikkan badannya mendapati bahwa anikinya sedang tersenyum kecil padanya, mau tak mau Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"hai sayang, merindukanku?"

"no! Kyuu"

"oh ya? Sayang sekali. " kemudian sang aniki mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang adik dan mencium-menjilat leher sang adik "angg…" lenguhan terucap tanpa sadar dari sang adik. Sebelum kehilangan kewarasannya, sang adik atau sebut saja Naruto mendorong pelan bahu sang aniki-Kyuubi.

"mandilah Kyuu.. aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi. Setelahnya mandilah agar bau tubuhmu menghilang. Sebentar lagi makan malam juga akan siap" sebelum protes, sang adik sudah menyangga "tidak ada tapi tapian Kyuu-nii" kemudian melawati sang aniki untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

"makin lama kau makin cerewet sayang" _deathglare_ gratis diberi gratis sang adik ketika melewatinya.

Naruto POV

'mau sampai kapan hubungan ini berlanjut? Chichi, Haha seandainya kalian ada disini. Semua pasti berbeda, kasih sayang aniki yang overprotektif hingga menimbulkan sifat obsesinya pada ku. Chichi Haha aku merindukan kalian. Semoga kalian tenang disana' setetes air mata tanpa sadar mengalir dipipi ku, segera ku usap sebelum aniki bertanya yang tidak tidak tentang air mata ini.

Naruto POV End

**_Author Abal_**

"ohayou minna" senyum ceria terlukis apik diwajah manis milik Naruto pagi ini.

"ohayou mou Naru.. kemana Sasuke? Biasanya kalian bertepatan jika sedang kekelas Naru?" dari sekian banyak siswa, hanya Ino yang menyahuti

"etto.. sebenarnya tadi sempat bersama naik ketangga, tiba tiba Iruka sensei memanggil Sasuke untuk membantunya membawakan buku untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan" cengir kecilnya ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"wooo Naru-chan kapan kau datang?"

"hentikan puppy! Jangan beri surfix '-chan' berkali kali aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang itu" jengkel juga jika bersangkutan dengan salah satu sahabat baiknya itu. "lagian kau terlalu asik mencontek pr Shikamaru sih! Bhuu.."

"kau seperti baru mengenalku saja Naru, dan kenapa kau terlalu imut sih. Aku sampai tidak tahan jika tidak menggodamu sehari saja" dengan tatapan menghina-bercanda dari Kiba.

"mendokusai! Hentikan Puppy! Segeralah mengerjakan sebelum Ibiki-sensei datang" sahut sang pasangan puppy-Kiba. Dengan wajah terkejut Kiba kembali menuliskan kembali sebelum sang guru yang terkenal killer sesekolahnya -_bisa jadi seKonoha _datang.

"ohayou Sasuke-kun" sapa suara halus milik gadis bermarga Haruno, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah berteman ketika mereka masih sama-sama menggunakan popok. Orangtua mereka juga merupakan satu sahabat ketika jaman kuliah dulu. "hn, ohayou mo"

Teng…tengg.. tengg..

**Author Abal**

"Sasukeeeee! Aku numpang pulang bareng ya?" teriakan seriosa milik sang Kitsune-Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke dan Naruto tidak berteman sedari kecil-ketika memasuki awal masuk KHS, tapi tetap saja mereka lengket seakan mereka senasib dan seperjuangan. Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura yang jalan berdampingan menuju ketempat diman mobil Sasuke terparkir apik.

"hn"

"uuaa arigatou ne teme"

"hn"

"maaf ya Sakura aku mengganggu kencan kalian" Sakura yang sepertinya diajak bicara berblushing kemudian menjawab dengan gugup "hentikan Naruto-kun! Aku dan Sasuke-kun hanya berteman"

"dobe"

"kalian seperti sepasang kekasih sih kalau dari jauh aku sampai iri melihat kalian bersama terus, bhuu.."

"hentikan Naruto-kun, aku tidak mau orang yang disukai Sasuke-kun salah pah-upss"

"huuueee, si-teme suka seseorang?"

"hentikan! Cepat masuk Sakura dan kau Dobe" tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai pada parkiran mobil

"bhuu kau tidak seru Sasuke" cemberut Naruto yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Ketika Sakura akan memasuki mobil, Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan suara yang terlewat lirih. "sakura, jika kau kelepasan menyebut nama orang yang kusukai, kau akan menyesal" membuat Sakura mematung sejenak dengan raut bersalah, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil pengendara dan menutupnya dengan keras ketika ia telah memasuki mobil. Mendengar suara mobil yang tertutup keras membuat Sakura sadar dari mematungnya dan berucap sangat lirih kepada Sasuke yang pastinya tidak mendengarkan "gomenne Sasuke-kun"

Tbc

Ada yang inget ffn ini? Saya saja hampir lupa -,- maaf ya tidak bisa membalas review satu satu, terimaksih juga yang udah nge follow :3 berniat review lagi?

Thanks to: zen ikkika, echa myeong, justin cruellin(salam kenal juga), narchannaruuke always, tiachan lhiae932. Dan untuk FA makasih caciannya :3

Maaf pendek :3 udah 1 tahun lewat ya :3 author magang cari uang :3


End file.
